Let Me Kiss You
by miachan2808
Summary: No summary langsung saja baca cekidot ceritanya sama yang aku publish di wp


Chapter One

Prolog :

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berusaha mendapatkan hati seorang Ice Prince yang berhati dingin sedingin puncak gunung everst (*sorry kalau tulisan salah ) bernama Uchiha Sasuke...

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul sama karya kaka Shiraishi Yuki. Hanya saja tokoh di cerita ini adalah Naruto dan Sasuke... Alurnya pun sedikit berbeda walaupun nanti ada beberapa hal kecil yang sama...

BxB/BOY X BOY

Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

Yang homophobic harap tidak membaca ini... Maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran...

CHAPTER ONE

Suasana pagi hari ini sangatlah cerah, burung-burungpun mulai berkicau. Tapi didalam kamar di sebuah rumah yang nampak asri, nampak seonggok.. Eh maksudnya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih terlelap dan masih bermimpi Indah. Tak terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela dan suara burung yang berkicau.Pemuda itu masih setia bergelung didalam selimut. Ya.. Itu Naruto tokoh utama kita...

Sedangkan di tempat lain seorang pemuda yang bersurai dark blue dengan potongan rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam. Sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ya.. Itu Sasuke, Ice Prince dari Tokyo High School...

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, naruto masih setia bermanja-manja dengan kekasih tercintanya yaitu tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak terganggu dengan apapun walaupun alarmnya berbunyi sekalipun..

*foto dari : Mbah Google... *

Mari kita tinggalkan naruto yang masih setia dengan tempat tidurnya.. Sekarang kita menuju ke dapur. Tampak seorang gadis eh bukan ternyata itu kaasannya naruto, Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang memasak masakan kesukaan keluarganya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian masakan itupun jadi dan segera kushina menatanya ke tempat meja makan. Dia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Segera dia melepaskan apron yang dia pakai tadi waktu memasak dan mulai membangunkan putra bungsunya yang sulit sekali dibangunkan. Dia pun menunju kamar si bungsu dan mengetuk pintu kamar si bungsu *tok.. tok.. tok.. *

"Naruto, ayo bangun sayang... Ini sudah jam berapa, apa kamu tidak berangkat sekolah"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kamar naruto. Diapun mengetuk sekali lagi. Kushina pun tidak sabar sehingga dia berteriak di depan kamar naruto. "NARUTOOO... BANGUN.. KAASAN HITUNG SAMPAI SEPULUH.. KAU TIDAK BANGUN JUGA.. MAKA SEMUA PERSEDIAAN RAMENMU AKAN KAASAN BUANG!!!"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban maka kushina pun mulai menghitung

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... Empat... Li... "

Sebelum hitungan kelima selesai pintu kamar naruto pun terbuka menampilkan sang putra yang dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan pakaian yang berantakan.. Satu sisi piyama yang keluar dari celana dan sisi satu lagi didalam celana piyamanya.

"ma..." kushina pun menatap naruto dengan kesal karena anaknya susah sekali dibangunkan. Setiap hari harus berteriak dan membangunkanya dengan ancaman yang sama.. Naruto pun mendengar suara helaan nafas dari kaasannya "huft" *anggap aja itu suaranya yah guys*. Naruto pun hanya menampilkan cengiran lima jari andalannya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena harus membuat kaasannya berteriak setiap pagi saat membangunkannya..

"hehehehe, Kaasaan, "

"hmmm" jawab sang kaasan sambil menstabilkan emosinya karena ulah sang putra bungsunya ini..

"Cepat mandi ini sudah jam berapa naru," suruh kushina..

"Kamu tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah kan, naru. Dan mendapatkan hukuman dari guru bkmu kan" tanya kushina...

"Cepat mandi dan bersihkan ranjangmu yang berantakan itu dan ibu tunggu kamu di meja makan" suruh kushina sekali lagi kepada naruto dan mulai beranjak turun ke meja makan yang sudah ada Minato, sang suami dan anak sulungnya, kyuubi. Sebelum membangunkan naruto, kushina terlebih dahulu membangunkan sang suami yang kushina suruh untuk membangunkan si putra sulungnya. Sebelum naru menutup pintu kamarnya untuk bergegas mandi dan sebelum kushina mulai menuruni tangga, dia menoleh kebelakang dan berkata kepada naruto "Anak nakal, jangan kau ulangi lagi *maksudnya terlambat bangun pagi* kalau tidak kaasan akan benar-benar membuang semua persediaan ramenmu, camkan itu baik-baik anakku NARUTO!!! " ancam sang kaasan kepada naruto, karena kushina sudah terlanjur kesal dengan kebiasaan sang putra bungsu yang susah di bangunkan dan selalu terlambat bangun pagi.

Tbc

Hihihihi maaf yah aq putus ceritanya sampai disini disini dulu soalny aq bingung mau nerusinnya.. Biar aq pikirkan kata-kata atau tulisannya selanjutnya.. Biar kalian penasaran hihihi... Maaf kalau cerita q jelek karena ini pertama kalinya aq nulis di wattpad hihihi... Karena selama ini aq cuman baca cerita yang kalian bikin... Cerita kalian menarik dan keren.. Ada yang bikin ketawa, nangis dan lain2.. Terutama orang-orang yang aku follow atau ikutin.. Seneng dech... Love u all... Tolong tulis komentar kalian donk biar aq tahu kekuranganq... Thanks...

Sekian


End file.
